The Glue
by Elevatorisnotworthy
Summary: Huh I don't really know how to explain it so just read the 1st chapter to understand please Just a series of stories which occur in the same AU(but real close to the show) mostly centred around Daisy Johnson but read the 1st chapter you'll understand better i swear. Rated T just to be sure
1. Before we start

**Okay so.**

After writing many, MANY fan fictions about AOS, I realized that they could all fit in one universe so I decided to put them all in the same fanfiction. It's just not the story of the same person, however, almost every story has one common thread: Daisy Johnson.

Yeah, being a real fan of Quake, I almost only write about her. So, the stories will occur in the same universe, but I'm not sure if every character I wrote will meet at some point (even if I really want that to happen, I just don't know how to write that y'know).

I almost always invent a new character when I write a new fanfiction, usually on the hero's side, not like a sidekick, more like a support, a friend? I don't know.

I assume my writing is very bad, since english is not my original language and the only writing experience I have is from fanfictions of that site (and a book I had to read in English Litterature named the Clay Lion that I found excessively boring), and I can tell that some of them really are horrible. I'm kinda serious in my writing I guess? I just feel really ridiculous whenever I try to write feelings so it might get weird but you'll get used with time (if you keep reading of course lol)

Anyway guyyyyyyssssss (sry it's like 2am, I'm listening to dubstep and my last two brain cells are fighting each other to death)

This series will include different stories:

Daisy Johnson, (always present in every story, no matter how relevant she is in the said story) meeting Axel, an androgynous girl (oh yeah I forgot to tell you abt this, I already wrote a fanfiction called Saving the Inhumans which is the context of that story but it's in french so I'll probably post a chapter to make a summary of that lol) during those 8 months away from SHIELD, between season 3 and 4, and this series keeps going till the actual season, which is the 5th one, so yeah at some point Infinity War happened, Endgame too, though it's not out yet and I'm dying to see this 3 hours long movie.

A girl who was raised in the Red Room, Galina, but you can call her Gali, or Gal, or whatever you want I don't really mind she's used to change names so- who manages to escape 20 years after she was abducted (you know they kidnap young girls and train them to become cold-blooded assassin's, sterilizing them on the way), because she knew she was supposed to be the next Black Widow of the KBG. She meets some Avengers at some point and that's where the thing begins. Cause yeah I'm such a Black Widow and Wanda Maximoff's fan I'm so in love with them dude-

Then there's a short part that I'm planning on writing about one guy Daisy tries to save during her "Saving the Inhumans" quest or whatever I'm just tired rn... I'll probably rewrite that later ( yup I switched to Slipknot)

Then I don't have any ideas at the moment, but I might come with little stories and spread Team SHIELD fluff sometimes. I might NEVER mention Deke, who appeared in season 5 cause I don't enjoy the fact that he is alive, it is so not ideal and unsatisfying.

Oh, and I wanted to say **also**

I'm so in love with some fanfictions I read, some that I found(... like they could be canon you know what I mean I don't know if there's a word for that) That I sometimes make references to them in my stories like it's also part of this universe I don't even know if that's legal to use them in mines welp when life gives you lemons I guess imma just quote tag them so here are my favourites that I might quote in my fanfictions (btw you NEED to check them out):

Stayin' Alive, Persist, Home, Patched Up and Hacker to Hero by d00dle2013

Saving Skye (except for the end which is a lil bit too Skimmons to me even though I'm a Skimmons shipper it doesn't fit my AU at least not this way) by skimmonsfiction.

So I guess you'll notice most of them are from d00dle2013 I mean I just love this author who is so talented to my point of view.. There are also so many perfect fanfictions so just check in my "Favorites" list to read them if you're a fan of AOS and also think Daisy is definitely not straight (not lesbian either in my opinion she's just bi or whatever we don't need boxes to put people in). I ship Black Widow and Quake so much after reading Tremors fanfictions I could kill myself (god I'm such an emo kid) and also ckeck memorysdaughter I cried because of these stories damn it

Anyway I think that's all for this introduction, I'll just add that my updates might not be as regular as I would want them to be cause I'm a student and life is hard, we all die, you either kill yourself or get killed. I'll try though. For the one person that will follow my story (probably my mom or one of my closest friend who'll do it so as not to offend me).

Since it's the holidays for me I'll probably start posting in a few days, idk I'll try at least.

XOXO Gossip Girl


	2. Saving the Inhumans summary

**As I said I would do, here's the summary of the fanfiction I wrote in french, and I presume won't update ever again because I don't really enjoy writing in french, and I don't have much inspiration for that story at the moment.**

It starts just after the death of Lincoln, the team goes back to the base but everyone can see that Daisy in on the edge of ending it all haha. Everyone is so tired of the day, physically and emotionally. Anyways, when the Quinjet lands, she is the first to go in the base because she wants to clean herself from Lincoln's blood. Everyone has their minds somewhere else, they are cloud gazing because the sun is rising idk. But when Daisy takes her jacket off (she's in her room or whatever private space they have there)and sees her boyfriend's blood she loses it and suddenly she can't control her powers anymore.

That's where Jemma arrives, because she wanted to check on her. The ground starts shaking a little, Daisy keeps yelling it's her fault that Lincoln died and starts to freak out as her powers are even more out of control. The rest of the team feels that something is wrong and they run to Daisy room, and understand what's happening. Coulson tells Mack to save Jemma and Fitz to shoot her with an ICER. But the gun breaks in his hands (like in season 2). Then he orders Jemma and Leo to go to safety, as he tries to calm Daisy who is totally overwhelmed by the tremors and who is suffering from some kind of PTSD like she's having some flashbacks and is in a lot of pain. Eventually, she passes out, well at least that's what Coulson thinks until he and Mack go and grab her. In the corridors Jemma and Leo were still running when the quakes stopped, their ears are bleeding and they are still feeling dizzy. Suddenly they hear Coulson yelling in the background, they turn around to see him and Mack behind him, carrying a lifeless body. Jemma is confused but Coulson grabs her hand and she quickly switches to doctor mode. They try to revive Daisy. First they think it's not working and everyone begins to tear up BUt BEEP BEEP (does the machine)ShE liVeS nevertheless her little accident injured her more than it injured everyone else (again, like in season 2 on the football field). Her body is broken as hell, then wooosh woosh** few weeks later**

Daisy is very bored, she feels like Coulson really doesn't want her to go on a mission, because her injuries are not healed yet. Gradually, we see that she is in a sort of depression and tries to focus on something else than Lincoln's death. She notices that the team keeps an eye on her, they are worried about her and it pisses her off. We also learn that during the weeks following the Quake incident, she was severely depressive and always crying, punching walls, etc... But she's getting better and we don't really know how.

So, after everything that happened, Daisy has set herself the goal to save Inhumans, apart from SHIELD. She realized everytime someone was involved in SHIELD they would end up dead or used as a agent without really wanting to (Joey or Yo-yo). She really wants to do that but doesn't know exactly how to. As she can't go on a field mission, she tries to hack Coulson's database to find something to do (during a conversation with him she had spotted a screen that showed some files on Watchdogs). She manages to find informations on Watchdogs but the trail stops when there are firewalls. As a hacker, she hacks it to find more informations on what's happening(I still haven't written anything end to that, I guess I'll just use it later as an excuse for Daisy to run away from SHIELD).

The team goes on a mission without Daisy, so Coulson takes this opportunity to go and talk to her, as he noticed she wasn't looking any good. They talk, Daisy acts like everything is okay but Coulson knows something is off.

Also, Daisy stole medicines from the labs to help her bones recover faster (now we know where she got the idea from in season 4) and some others to relieve the pain. Later on, we discover that Jemma and Coulson ( practically the only team members Daisy accepts to talk to) drug her to get better. Indeed, every afternoon, Jemma visits Daisy in her room (which is now one of these white rooms that contains the powers, and that she never wants to leave) and they take tea or sodas together, but what Daisy doesn't know is that there are some drugs in the drinks. Only Coulson and her know about this.

I haven't written that part yet, but there's a point where Daisy is gonna overwork herself, and try to recover so fast by taking so many pills she will have a breakdown, and Jemma is going to find her seizing on the training mat... Coulson and Jemma will have to explain her everything and she'll feel betrayed and angry and won't accept talking to the team anymore. It will be the start of the decadence and Daisy's idea of running away to go on her own quest will never have been so concrete.

So, there are much more details, if you want to read it you can check it out and click the Translate button, except the translation of this site is not really good so you'll probably get the main idea but not my actual writing. At least you'll understand better I think. I''ll post the last chapter, which will be the last, it's Daisy leaving the base, before those 8 months (a bit emotional *tears*). After that, almost every story will be from Daisy's pov.

Sorry, I know that you have a lot to do before actually read the fictions that I wrote, it's just that I don't think you'll fully understand if you don't read every thing I said (I mean you don't have to but it's better you know).


	3. The new kid in the block Part 1

Hey, here's the first chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! It's the part where Daisy meets Axel for the first time. After she ran away from SHIELD, she dismantled some Watchdogs groups but soon ended having nothing to do, and her depression (remember **Saving the Inhumans**) came back a little. She wanted to fill the void, and not having any medication on hand, she started drinking. She became a little bit alcoholic, and started spending her days at the bar. In this chapter, I mention an event which occurs in **Hacker to Hero** by **d00dle13.**

_I do not own any MARVEL character, only the ones I invented._

* * *

"Hi, my name is Helen and I was wondering if you could let me use your phone to call my parents, my gym lesson ended sooner than I expected."

How come a tiny foetus could have destroyed my plan?! There was so many people around me, and she had to ask the only one that looked like a goth and was sitting alone on the bar counter. Seriously, some parents had to rethink the way they educated their offspring.

-"So... is that a no?

I gotta admit, I was probably too drunk to think about all the years spent in the foster system, trying to scam adults that looked vulnerable to be suspicious, and I tried to get away from that conversation probably too fast.

-No, no, I mean yes you can take it...

A smile appeared on her blurry face.

-Here it is. Be quick." I said as I handed the phone to her.

First time I saw her hands. She was wearing mittens that only let her fingers show, which were tanned, a little bit dirty, like she just fixed a bike or petted a dog. Oh yeah, gymnastic. Or was it only gym? Maybe this kid knew how to fight.

"Ahem..."

Oh.

She hands me the phone and says thanks.

From what I remember this is the last thing I expected. Even if I would have been unable to react fast enough, I really thought she would just go away with it.

But she gave me the phone back.

And smiled.

Gotta say, she wasn't really trustful by first look. An old sweatshirt, a pair of ripped jeans and a a beanie that would only let some short hairs come out. And a pair of old sneakers. I assumed it was a girl by the voice.

I followed every move she made till she passed the door, through which I saw that she was indeed riding a bike, followed by a grey dog.

I turned back to face my empty glass on the counter.

She had ruined my plan: Wake up, go to the bar, drink, go home. All alone. Without anyone talking to me.

I had stopped counting after 6, and this glass of scotch had been so quick I hadn't feel it passing through.I desperately looked at my hand, where my empty wallet was sadly laying, only to see a 5 dollars bill on the counter, right next to me.

I turned my head to the right, then to the left. No one. How...?

Anyway, that was my chance.

"Richie, another one please."

I handed the bill, he gave me back a coin and I started drinking again.

As I took my first sip, memories hit me hard.

It was after one of our first mission ( maybe the first?) and I went at the Academy's bar. Really classy place, and FitzSimmons had joined me after a few minutes. I remembered the laughs, and the green, tapioca looking, consistent ball that I ate after Fitz gave me the idea (or more like dared me to).

Tears tried to come out. I didn't let them. I took a last shot and went away. Where? I don't know. I just wandered for some time...

Until I took my phone out of my pocket. Before I turned on the GPS to come back home, I realized something. This wasn't MY phone!?

Where did it go?

Ah... the girl. I looked at the time. 4pm. Fine, at this time, she was probably out of school.

So what I did, still non-sober, is, I came back to the bar, and turned right, like she did with her bike and her dog.

As drunk as I was, I still tried to think. If she had came here after her gym class, then there had to be a gym class somewhere near to the bar. I did my research on the phone that wasn't mine. There was none.

So, now, I knew all of this was just lies to steal my precious phone. May would have killed me.("what did I train you for? Get robbed by a 9 years old?!")

I continued my way to the girl, not really knowing where I was going. I passed down a street, and continued to go straight, until I saw no house in this alley. The second was a dead end, and except a camper van, there was only 3 cars parked, and one had a window broken. I continued for like, 10 min, until I realized I was too drunk for that shit and even though there was important infos on my phone, I was a good enough hacker to find it tomorrow and fix my mistake. I turned around and started my way back to the bar, from where I would turn left and go home. I was about to pass the dead end again. When suddenly, a dog got out of it and started trotting on the walkway. Followed by a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

I don't remember how.

She ended up pinned to a wall, my hands on her neck and shoulder, and and dog barking at me.

"That's fine, that's fine! Don't hurt her!" she said to her dog.

-I'm not looking for any trouble. It was just to take the battery, to charge my chip then return it back, I didn't know you were a SHIELD agent-

-Former, I groaned, the booze speaking for me.

-...former SHIELD agent, and I am sorry he-here it is, on the bed, there, yo-you can have it.

Slowly, I started to be more aware of my surroundings. We were in a really confined space. There was only a bed covered in blankets and pillows on my right, a small table and to my left was a weird, tiny kitchen that was probably out of use since a long time. I also realised I hadn't pinned her on a wall but on the wardrobe that was here.

I released my grip a little, but rose my hand as a warning. The girl didn't seem to understand why, as I took the phone and straightened my body. She was not even tensed, and looked so peaceful.

"Have a nice day." she muttered.

I grumbled, turned back and got out of the van.

-"Do you want me to help you go home? You look a lil bit drunk...

-Shut the fuck up kid. I said as a made my way out of the alley.

-Wait, Daisy!"

How the fondue did she know my name.

-At least... Here, take that.

I wrinkled my eyes to see better in the twilight (and maybe the blur too?). She was handing me a little green ball. I looked at her. That was... weird.

Without really knowing why, I took it. I wasn't sure if I had to eat it. It felt squishy, just like Fitz's tapioca thing.

\- Hey, where did ya get one of those?

-I...I found it. It will help you, since I don't drink it's kinda useless to me y'know.

I put it in my mouth, slowly, and started chewing the tasteless tofu-like ball. I looked at her again. The evening was getting a bit cold, and my leather jacket was only covering a tank top. I wanted to get home soon.

-...Thanks. Don't ever try to steal me again, or I'll find you...

-Bye, Daisy.

-...Bye... thief." I mumbled, turning my back.

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next chapter coming soon!**

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think and let a review, feedback really helps to improve. **


	4. The new kid in the block Part 2

**Hey here's the next part, sorry I updated that late school started again and I couldn't find the time to do it. Hope you like it, thanks for following my story and "favouriting" it! It means a lot. ****Don't hesitate to let a review to let me know if you enjoyed!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I knew I had to go find her.

Being sober again made me realize that I had probably leaked some (too ) relevant info letting that kid steal my phone. Whatever it was for. Actually, I was a bit surprised that she hadn't tried to sell it while she still could. It was a nice phone after all. Not a Stark phone, but still.

Everything was kind of weird about her. The way she talked, she was dressed, where she lived, and also, why did she steal the phone if it was to give it back without a fight? Why didn't she look surprised when she learnt I was an ex SHIELD agent, and how did she know my name? My real one?

Last night I just thought that she collected infos about me on the cellphone, but after thinking about it again, I realized I had changed my name and that no one knew about the old me, including my cellphone that I had brought after moving to L.A. .

Since I couldn't remember the way to her home, I just returned to the bar and tried to remind myself of how things had went last night.

I remembered that she told me her name, but I couldn't really remember what it was ( too drunk). It was probably a fake name anyway. That she had a dog and a bicycle, and lived in a camper van. Left, she had turned left! Well, I wasn't sure, but I had to give it a go.

Apparently, it paid: After walking for about 10 minutes, I recognized the van in which I found myself attacking a teenager the night before. There was no sign of anyone around. The kid was probably at school ( or was she even schooled?) or busy scamming other drunk adults around the block. I tried to look natural as I approached the van, and checked behind me in case anyone had seen me getting in that alley. To my big surprise, the van was rather clean. Unlike the one I was living in few years ago, this one was taken good care of. The door was locked, so I used one of the tricks I learnt during my time at the orphanage, based on a wire and slightly made easier by my powers.

The door slid open easily. I stepped in the van. I closed the door behind me and started my investigations. As I was looking around inside the van, I had a flash from the night before and used it to recognize everything I could: the bed, now made, with every pillow lined up, the wardrobe, which had a mirror hanging on it, a kitchen( out of use since a long time I assumed from the dust compiled on its surface), a table surrounded by two sofas, crushed under the weight of piles of clothes, bags, laptops and wires. Above my head, I could see cupboards and opened one of them. Again, clothes, and a bucket full of...batteries? I checked the trash can, ( "you can tell a lot about a person from their trash!") and discovered a load of syringes and empty packs of hydrophilic cotton, along with apple cores and empty bags of dog food.

Maybe she was just a junkie living in a van. But I couldn't just resign myself to the idea that she was a simple drug addict and the batteries were too suspicious not to pinch my attention. No, she wasn't a regular teen. The fact that she was living in a VAN simply proved it.

Suddenly, I heard some scratching at the door. I didn't know where to hide and just got into a fighting stance, ready to face the girl, or whoever wanted to get in the van. The door handle was turned a couple of times, then a "clack!" and the door slowly slid to the left. I tensed, and waited for someone to appear in the doorway, but I saw no one. Until I looked down and saw a grey dog staring at me, carrying a bag in his mouth. He (or she?) muffled a bark and put the bag on the ground. I was expecting the dog to jump on me and try to bite me or something, but it just stayed here and kept staring at me with gentle eyes. The dog showed me his chin, as if he was asking me for scratches. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm not petting you, okay?" I told him, trying to look as indifferent as I could. I kept digging for answers and kneeled to examine the syringes, and startled out when the dog barked happily at me. I stood up, like I was about at yell at a 5 years old, and turned around to face him. He was still looking at me, clearly waiting something for me to do. His tongue was out and he was breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone. C'mon, go away, whoosh! Go away!" I said, waving at him with the back of my hand (was I really trying to talk with a dog?!). I tried to remind myself of his name, but thinking about it, she hadn't mentioned his named before. I looked for a dog tag, but there was none. If the dog was here, the girl was probably close. I sure wanted to face her again, but not in that position. I got out of the van and closed the door. The dog barked at me, and I heard footsteps coming in the impasse. I kneeled and started scratching behind the dog's ear. I could hear the footsteps getting closer, and decided to keep acting normal.

-" Hey! It's you again!

Damn it. I looked up. Yep, that was her.

-Hi, huh... Yeah, it's me.

-Good! That's good! she said, smiling at me. Unless... Wait, are you here to kill me? He expression changed from enthusiasm to suspicion.

-No, no, I said, trying to reassure her. I'm... here to talk.

I have to admit, I wasn't there for that at all, I just wanted to figure out... things, but I hadn't thought about "talking" before.

Her expression changed again.

-Good! Well... Hum... "she responded, probably feeling awkward about the situation. (I mean, I was feeling awkward too.) She picked the bag on the floor. "Just... Let me open the door... "

Once the door opened, she invited me to come inside, which I did. She whistled and the dog followed me. I stood there, not knowing what to do, the girl looking very embarrassed as she was trying to clean the mess she thought I was seeing for the first time. I stared blankly at the walls while she was mumbling things like "just a second" and other apologies.

-So uh... You live here? I simply asked to fill the awkward silence.

-Yeah... I'm sorry, it's really bad... she said in a undertone. I assume it's really not what you're used to but hum.. yeah that's my home...

"If only she knew" I thought for myself, remembering all the years spent in a shitty van using the nearest café's Wifi.

-What makes you think that? I asked her. She marked a pause and kept going:

-Well since you're from * SHIELD * (she almost whispered that) you know, I assumed they would give you a glamorous flat somewhere in the city where you were operating... she said without looking at me. Am I right?

-Yeah... you are. But huh, you know... former agent.

The van went silent again. I was just standing straight while she was picking up the trash bag and tying a knot to it. I didn't know what to say. Her description of the SHIELD housing system was quite accurate, I had been living in rather comfortable apartments when I went in undercover missions, but it wasn't the case at the moment. Little did she know her van was way cleaner than the poor flat I was sleeping (most nights) in, if it wasn't for the bars or my car when I was too drunk to climb the stairs leading to my place.

-Actually, I came here to talk about that. I said, crossing my arms.

She turned around to face me, an interested look on her face. Like she just wanted to know more. She was pressing a shirt in her hand, almost everything was clean now and I could even catch a glimpse of the table. She had this look in her eyes, just the same as yesterday's.

-About SHIELD. And what you know about it. I calmly said, vaguely looking at the van as if I was discovering it. I didn't see her expression change but eventually she started talking.

\- What I know? Well, what everybody knows as well I guess... You know, on the news and what happened in the last few years in New York, Hydra and Sokovia... Huh, I think there was something about the, uh, Sokovia Accords, right? This whole thing almost on every channel. I doubt anyone in the world doesn't know what the SHIELD is or who are the Avengers...

She had said that almost too fast for me to understand some words, everything she had said was accurate yet it sounded like she was reciting it.

\- No, I mean, what do you know about the SHIELD ? You mostly only talked about the Avengers, but I bet you know more than what's on the news. Besides you were in possession on my phone last night so...

I was surprised to see her cheeks turn pink. She was avoiding my gaze, probably feeling guilty. What was wrong with that kid? She's like, a family friendly drug addict scammer or what? Everything I had tried to find on her to make me an idea of what kind of person I was dealing with was slightly becoming irrelevant.

\- Yes, I kinda went through your phone a bit... but I didn't find anything too important. You did a good job erasing your past, too. No sign of Daisy Johnson anywhere except for...

\- ...SHIELD database... how do you know about all this? And how do you know my name?

She puffed her cheeks and threw the bag through a window at the back of the van.

\- I know- use to know people from this secret organization, she said, sitting on one of the couch facing the table.

\- SHIELD agents? They gave you my name? I asked, making my way to the table as well.

\- No, they were working for the Government. But not for SHIELD, though they knew more about it than most civilians I suppose. They were, how to say... reluctant about SHIELD. Thought it only brought shit to earth for the Government to hide from the eyes of the public, and that the world would be such a better place without SHIELD.

\- Sounds accurate, I said, more to myself.

\- Anyways, my friends told me about everything they knew about SHIELD, though it wasn't much. Every Director kept their secrets hidden very well.

I thought about Fury and his black little cube, that Coulson now had in his possession. And all the coding Fitz and I had perfected during the 3 last years.

The girl had turned her head and was looking at her dog. I was now in front of her, and had a hand on the table, not far from her laptop. I was about to sit in front of her when the dog growled.

\- It's FINE Alfie! she turned to me: Sorry, it's his favorite spot... But you can sit, he won't bite. He's a little bit of a drama queen...

\- Alfie huh? I asked, hiding my amusement.

\- Short for Alphonso.

Mack would love that dog. But he'll never meet him. God, I should stop thinking about them. It's over now, my life with them... I put an end to it. I focused again, ignoring the pounding in my head, remnant of the night before.

\- Is that how you know my name?

\- Yes. she responded, almost too fast.

I knew what to do. Harass her with questions until she would make a mistake.

\- How did you get the white ball that makes you sober?

\- My friends gave them to me.

\- Who are your friends you were talking about ?

\- It's classified.

\- What agency are they working for?

\- They never told me, but it's sure for the Government. They had real guns.

\- Why do you live in a van?

\- Can't afford a house...

\- Do you go to school?

\- ...Yes...? Why, do I sound that stupid?

\- Just wanted to know... Is it near? Around the block?

\- 20 minutes walking from here. I have class every day until 3:30 pm. I don't practice any sport so I usually come back here or go for a walk with Alfie... He waits for me all day.

\- Do you live here alone ?

\- Yes.

She seemed very calm, yet she looked a bit suspicious. Though she didn't ask why I was asking her all these questions, I was sure she was quietly thinking about asking.

\- Why did you steal my phone?

\- I told you yesterday, for its battery. I needed it, but I would have returned it soon.

I remembered the bucket full of batteries that I had found in a cupboard. Since I wasn't supposed to know the existence of the bucket, I couldn't just ask her about it or she'd probably freak out.

\- You would have "returned it soon"? How?

\- Well, you were at the bar yesterday, and the day before... and the day before... So I guess it would have been easy to find you the next day...

I didn't respond. She was pointing at something I was trying avoid seeing. I took a deep breath.

\- Am I good? Are you satisfied with what you got, or do you have any more question ? She said, straightening her back on the couch.

I stood up. I sure had answers but almost as much questions. Was she stalking me? How come random agents working for the Government knew my name ? How was she linked to them? Who pays her school bills? What about the syringes? She was still wearing a jacket so I couldn't check the inside of her elbows. I took a moment to observe her. She still had the mittens from yesterday, and same hat, but her jeans were different and she was wearing a blue denim jacket, covering a grey hoodie.

\- How come a 16 years old live alone in a van? I asked, but without the interrogation tone.

She didn't answer quite at the moment. She puffed her cheeks again, which gave her a really silly face, and looked at Alfie. I was looking at the van again. There were wires all over the ground, all linked to the table where she was sitting at. He laptop was probably linked to somewhere close... She had multiples screens (all attached to the laptop with a cable) and a central unit that looked brand new under the table. That was hell of a set-up for someone living in the streets.

Suddenly, I felt like something was wrong. The feeling came out of nowhere, and a shiver went down my spine. The girl stood up. I looked at her face: it clearly said "shit". Before I got to say anything, she raised her voice.

\- I'm sorry, but you have to get out of here. Now, please, you really should go...

\- Why, what's happening? I asked, confused. The girl was already walking towards me and leading me to the exit.

\- You just go, don't worry, if you want we can talk again I- at that she shrugged, letting out a hiss of what seemed like pain.

\- Are yo-

-Get out!

What the hell was going on? A soon as she pushed me outside of the van I tried to block the door. The grey dog started growling at me- but this time, the girl didn't stop him.

\- HEY!

I caught a glimpse of her face in the doorway; her blue eyes were staring at me stressfully and she mouthed 'goodbye' before closing the door. In less two seconds, I was outside, in front of someone's van, totally unaware of what the heck was going on.

What .The .Heck .Was .Going .ON !?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was quite long, don't worry, I don't think all my chapters are going to be that long (I can't really anticipate but I'll try). Let a review to let me know if you like it! (sorry for all the mistakes) I will TRY to update soon, but exams are getting closer and closer so I can't promise you anything. Also, I wanted to say, you know, if you read the first chapter explaining everything etc... This part called "the new kid in the block" will last 3- 4 chapters, it's just the part where Daisy and (...) meet, and we'll move one to something else after that (like how they are gonna team up-) I won't say anything more! With that said, see you next chapter!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	5. The new kid in the block Part 3

**Hey, here's the next part, I 'm sorry for the delay but as I told you school is a bitch and exam period is REAALLY long in my school. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing there, not knowing what to do, and very frustrated of my sudden expulsion. For God's sake, what was wrong with that kid?! I knocked at the door furiously. No answer. I knocked again and wanted to call her, but I realized she hadn't tell me her name.

"Damn it!" I said under a greeded teeth.

I couldn't go back yet. What if she drove away because I had her freaking out? That was too risky. She knew too much.

" Hey! " I tried again. "Can you tell me what's going on here?!"

Again, no answer.

I stuck an ear at the door in an attempt to hear what she was doing. I heard rapid footsteps, along with clatters ( Alfie's paws I assumed). The sound of a drawer being opened, then closed. Something landed somewhere in a hurry, probably on the table. I heard a series of noises, like someone was opening a pack of chips, or ripping out paper... Then nothing.

" Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked, but I could hear the concern in my own voice.

I went silent mode to listen better. I vibrated to sound the surroundings. Except for our three heartbeats, nothing alive was close. Why did I felt this... shiver, almost like a warning in my own body? That was definitely not a coincidence. After a few seconds waiting, I walked all around the van to see in there was no way to see the inside. There was only one window and it was closed, along the wind-shield that was tinted.

As I made my way to the door again, I heard a *bump* and a very distinct sound: The sound of a body falling on a hard surface.

I jumped at the door, and used my trick from earlier to open it. The door slid, my heart was pounding. I found myself facing Alfie, who had a threatening look. He started growling at me. Dogs never really scared me, so I just kept on ignoring his growls as I elongated my neck to see beyond him. I caught a glimpse of a hand hanging near the couches. Ok. Not good. I stepped into the van, only to receive a bark from Alfie. He was standing in front of the sofa, in a threatening stance, protecting his master that was lying head down on the table.

My heart skipped a bit. I rushed to the table, pushing the dog aside and reaching her wrist to feel a pulse. I sighed in relief. I pushed her shoulder to try and wake her, but there was nothing to do. She was facing the table, so I pulled her into a sitting position as I was afraid it would block her breathing.

I turned around to check if no one was in the van (who knows what weird shit could happen in this world?) but there was no trace of a fight and nobody could have come in, as I had checked before, there was no exit to the vehicle. I turned my head to examine the girl. I looked for any trace of injury but there was none. That was good. Yet, weird. I looked at the table and it hit me. A syringe was laying there, right next to where the girl's head was resting just seconds before. Of course. How could have been so blind? So that's what it was then? Withdrawal? Fuck shit.

I rolled my head in disappointment.

"Wait... What the...?" I breathed.

I had just noticed something rather... disturbing. Something was... Glowing? I wrinkled my eyes to make sure it was no hallucination. But it wasn't. Something was lightning up, blinking through her hat. I moved my hand to her sleeping face, about to take her beanie off her head. Alfie's bark made me jump off.

I looked at him in concern. He was definitely protecting her from me. But why?

I ignored his growls again, and reached her hat. As I took it off, Alfie's barks became cries. God, he was hell of an actor. I inspected the hat, looking for anything that felt like a piece of metal. Maybe it was a kind of tracking device hidden inside her hat, of like a, uh a snitch...First I saw nothing, until the light came again, like a flashing light. Coming from behind her hair. Intrigued, I reached her face again, and slightly moved one of her locks.

"Wow"

I blinked a few times, to make sure alcohol wasn't messing with my mind again (after all the drinks, I had a reason to doubt...) That was weird as. I stared at the light, blinking behind her bare skin, on her right temple. I was even more confused now. It appeared that she had a chip implant in her skull. Did it have anything to do with the syringe?

I focused my attention on it again. I found a pack on the ground, and read " Ketamine (Ketalar R, Ketamine R)"

I remembered the trash can. I used my powers again, to make sure she was not some kind of robot. I felt real bones, organs, a heartbeat. I tried to roll-up her sleeve to see any mark, but ended up taking her jacket off. I held her wrist to check the crook of her elbow, but she didn't have any needle trace.

**4 mins:**

After few minutes staring at her sleeping like face, I resigned myself to just waiting. I was sitting on the other side of the table to face her, and Alfie had found comfort at my feet. Once in a while, he would raise his tearful eyes to see her.

**10 mins:**

At least she was breathing, I just had to wait for her to wake up. I had gotten use to the blinking, and every time the yellow light would appear behind her temple, I would refrain from hitting the table. Until I couldn't hold it back any more. I stood up and paced in the small space. I had to find anything that would help me understand better, at least tell me her name. I wasn't finding anything except empty boxes of chocolate bars, and I was getting impatient. I would miss my daily passage at the bar. I needed something to drink.

**15:**

Alfie was looking at me with a curious look. I sat down and patted his head. For a moment, I really wished he could talk to me.

**30:**

Minutes passed, my thigh was wriggling and I couldn't stop it. I was typing the table with my nails, annoying myself. I stood up again, to sit next to the girl. I examined her again to see if she would wake up soon. Like Simmons had taught me, I first opened her eyes to check the pupil. It was less dilated than before. Good.

I looked closer at the little light. What if she had another one? Somewhere in her skull? I gently moved her head forward, to observe the back of it. I brushed a few brown locks, but found nothing. But something caught my attention. I had found the needle marks: just in the back of her neck, right under her hairline. There were many, some fading, forming bruises, but the most recent one was clearly visible. I stretched her shirt and discovered a little piece of device embedded in her skin, on her spine, a few centimetres under the marks. Looking closer, I could see a thin wire under her skin, going from the tiny device to her skull. It was probably linked to the "chip".

Even though I wasn't understanding much, I decided it was probably better to wait for her to emerge and ask her about it. I let go of her shirt, but didn't put the jacket back on. Too lazy for that.

**1 hour:**

For the next minutes, it could have been hours, I stayed there, on the couch, petting Alfie, fighting my will to fucking leave this mess and have a drink at Richie's.

**1 hour and half:**

Suddenly, I felt like something had changed. It took a few seconds for me to realize the blinking was gone: her skull wasn't glowing any more.

I felt excitement run through my body. Was she going to wake up?

Her breathing was intensifying, and it was not long until her eyelashes started fluttering.

Suddenly eyes opened, her grey irises looking right and left. She hardly blinked, and pressed her two fingers on the bridge of her nose.

\- Anything to confess?

\- Shit...

* * *

**Soooo I know it might have felt kinda short, actually I don't know you tell me, anyway I'm going to try to post the next chapter soon. I'll try to make it the last one of The New Kid In The Block, and move one to something else after.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


End file.
